What happens in London stays in Londondoesnt it?
by Kkaty
Summary: The summer after Journey Rachel and Brittany go to London for a summer school and Rachel meets someone who blows her away but is he the one for her or is her true love waiting for back home. A story friendship, music, laughter and love
1. Chapter 1

******_**Okay So this is a brand new fic, Obviously I don't own any of people but we can but dream okay************_

This set after Journey, and most of the things that happened on screen happened in my story too, Rachel is very good friends with Brittany in this story though, they grew up living next door together and have always been friends despite their obvious social differences.

**During the summer break Rachel and Brittany have been away at a performing summer school in London.**

**Mercedes and Kurt have been making jewellery and selling it on Ebay, they've also skyped at least once a week with Rachel and Brittany once a week, despite their differences they are starting to become pretty close.**

**Quinn is living back with her mother and has spent all summer trying to get herself back in shape in order to regain her Cheerios crown with the help of Santana.**

**Puck and Quinn have spent the summer dating but its nothing serious.**

**Finn and Puck are best friends again.**

**Matt and Mike have spent the summer trying to get two girls out of their heads, Matt has gotten a ridiculous crush on Santana but she doesn't seem to be interested in revisiting their relationship and Mike has spent the summer mooning over Rachel and has had to be physically restrained by Matt on several occasions because after a few drinks Mike always gets it into his head that he should fly to London and declare his love for Rachel.**

**Artie and Tina have been dating and are very happy together.**

This story starts two weeks before school restarts and to begin with we are going to join Rachel and Brittany in London.

Brittany was laid out on her bed chatting on web-cam with all her friends back home, the glee gang had congregated at Arties so they could all catch up. Brittany was currently regaling Mercedes and Kurt with stories of some fashion show her and Rachel had managed to crash and much to the amusement of everyone Brittany insisted it was Rachel who had been the instigator. Silence fell for a minute, then Mike unable to keep quiet anymore had asked where Rachel was, he hadn't actually seen her since before she flew out, Brittany grinned like she had just discovered the meaning of life and she had let out a giggle and told them all that Rachel was out with a boy, not dating she had assured them not wanting to upset Finn who had declared his love for her or upset Mike who was obviously besotted with her, she told them that someone had come in and given their class a talk and Rachel had been probably the only person who hadn't swooned over him and afterwards they had gotten to talking and that evening he had taken them both out sightseeing the real London, she laughed at Mercedes and Kurt who were clapping wildly for the resident diva, and anyway she's out with him tonight they've gone to see 3 sisters, but I don't know whose sisters. Santana had let out a cackle and gently told Brittany that 3 Sisters was a play. The group chatted a bit more but Brittany kept yawning so they decided to hang up the web-cams and promised to catch up when they were both back.

Brittany was curled up in bed when she heard muffled voices outside, immediately she sat up and tried to eavesdrop as best she can

"I had a lovely time" that was Rachel's voice

"Me too, I wish you weren't leaving so soon, it hardly seems fair" that velvety posh British accent could only belong to Mr. Swoon-worthy and then she heard what could only be the unmistakeable sounds of kissing, Brittany squealed silently and as she heard the door open she flung herself down on the bed, and tried to pretend to be sleeping but Rachel flung herself on Brittanys bed

"Little minx, I know your not sleeping" Rachel said pulling the covers off Brittany's 'sleeping body' "You don't want to hear about the most amazing kiss" and those magic words made Brittany bolt up in bed and grab her friend and pulled her to her feet and they bounced on the bed chattering and exclaiming. Hours later after the excitement had passed and every single detail had been analysed, they were both laid in Brittany's bed facing each other

"Its dumb but I'm going to miss him" she smiled sadly in the dark "I mean here its like a fairytale but in two weeks I'm going to be back in school and he's going to be back…." Her voice trailed off

"back in Vancouver being a total teen icon" Brittany finished for her "Look DivaB its been two months and you spend time together all the time, I mean he even introduced to us to Elle Woods cos of that film he's doing with her, although I didn't think they'd ever make another Legally Blonde film" Brittany chattered on and Rachel tuned out, maybe Brittany had a point I mean they were pretty good together but given that that his next film was due out soon she had absolutely no idea how she would cope with her boyfriend being caught up in that media swirl, her phone beeped and she flicked it open

"sweet dreams Ray- be ready at 9 2moro, I want to give you a last day to remember, and make sure Brits ready too iv got someone for her to meet xx" Rachel squealed and Brittany looked at her and stopped chattering and tried to read the message on the phone but Rachel was moving so much she couldn't, eventually she read the message "oooooh Rach, who do you think he's bringing for me" and the girls fell into a typically girly rant about perfect outfits and hair and other inane things and eventually fell asleep, each girl dreaming of what tomorrow would bring.

*****yes Is probably is completely obvious who Rachel's 'friend' is but Its not mentioned here*********

_The next chapter is set after the date and is when Rachel and Brittany are back in Lima and they are at Santana's house discussing their summers._


	2. RESPECT Aretha Franklin

Rachel, Brittany, Tina, Quinn, Santana, Kurt and Mercedes were sprawled out in Santana's living room; Rachel and Brittany had arrived back in town the previous evening and that morning they had headed off to Santana's for a reunion. They had doled out presents for everyone and now they were sat flicking through the mountains of photos on Rachel's laptop.

"OMG, you guys look so cute where are you here?" Quinn asked

"Brittany glanced at the screen " ooooohh that was gay pride it was soooo much fun" they flicked a bit further until deafening screams came from the group and Brittany looked to see the offending photo "I told you about him, that's Rob, Rach's boyfriends"

"Huh" Rachel looked up from her phone; she looked up just in time to see Kurt launch himself over a table and into her lap

""Spill, NOW DivaB" Kurt demanded and the rest of the group chimed in. Rachel sighed and shifted trying to get comfortable now that Kurt was perched on her lap. She started talking explained how he had come to give talk on his experiences of acting…

_Humph Rachel thought a lucky break playing a dazzling vampire does not give a person the right to lecture me on the arts. She had leant back in her head and ran through her lines for Lady Macbeth, she hadn't even noticed the lecture had finished until she felt a hand on her shoulder, and she'd looked up and come face to face with the most beautiful green eyes she had ever seen_

"_Sorry did I bore you?" the eyes had said, they twinkled with a hint of laughter, Rachel had blushed and when he asked her to have coffee with him she had made excuses about not wanting to leave Brittany but he had just insisted she come too, coffee turned into dinner, which turned into supper which turned into a midnight cup of coffee at this little place in Soho, the owner of the eyes might have been one of the most famous people in the world but he was fascinating and charming, he laughed with Brittany not at her and he seemed interested in their stories, he had walked them back to their dorm and Brittany had darted indoors making excuses about needing the toilet, a total lie Brittany could hold more liquid than a camel, he had leaned in to kiss her but Rachel had pulled away and with her informed him that whilst he was very handsome and charming she wasn't going to kiss someone she didn't know anything about, he had laughed and said Rachel Berry you are one of a kind, he took her hand and wrote his number on it and then he'd kissed it and asked her to call him. Obviously she had called him and the rest as they say was history._

The group had moved closer to hear Rachel's story and Santana demanded more details, Mercedes wanted to know if he was as hot in person, and Kurt grabbed Rachel and planted a huge kiss on her lips"Respect girl – total Respect" Kurt said squeezing her to death then Tina jumped in with the killer question and wanted to know about the first kiss and Rachel blushed and tried to hide her face so Brittany chirped up,

_Rachel had totally blown everyone away, with a medley of songs from West Side story, Rob snuck in to listen, afterwards at the party he had eyes for none else and when people started bothering them, he grabbed bottle of champagne and he had disappeared into a practise room and he sat at the piano and played sang, Rachel had gone and sat by him and rested her head on his shoulder and was whispering to him, I was drinking the champagne, it hadn't tasted nice though but that boy Terry he was cute, I let him kiss me, and when I broke away to get another drink Rob had his arms wrapped around her and I don't think they left each others side for the rest of the night._

"And in answer to your question Tina" Rachel said after Brittany had finished recounting the event that was Rachel's first kiss, "He is amazing, when he kisses me, I cant think" she smiled. They spent the rest of the morning going into great detail, they were just getting started on what was going to happen now the summer of love was over when London Calling started playing, they all looked around and Rachel grabbed her phone and answered it

"Hello," she sounded breathless, she looked around as her friends seem to move ever closer to her, she wanted to get up and move away but didn't think it was possible so she just shifted her weight and leant into Kurt who rested his chin on her shoulder "No, no, I think that's a great idea, my dads would love that" she paused and nodded and was smiling " you can trust my friends they might be a little different to what your used too" she paused as if she'd been cut off and then giggled "I don't think that would be a good idea, I don't want to be responsible for causing a riot now do I?" she teased and her friends looked at her curiously "Rob!" she exclaimed blushing "I cant, I'm with my friends" she glanced around and her friends were staring as if Rachel had suddenly grown an extra head "okay, see you then baby" and then she hung up, she looked around shyly, she buried her head into Kurt realising her friends would want a specific blow by blow account of the other half of the conversation. "Rob's coming into town at the weekend, to meet my parents" everyone looked shocked

"Are his parents coming too Rach?" Brittany chirped, "I like his dad, he's funny" she saw Santana looking at her "Rachel met his parents loads of times, and then when she stayed over they invited me too so I wasn't alone, although I woke up in the night and I was alone" Brittany smiled brightly

"Erm yea" Rachel said trying to gloss over Brittany's last statement "So I after we have dinner, I was thinking I could have a glee party and you can all meet him but just don't freak him out, he hates attention"

"So that's something you two don't have in common then" Mercedes said with a straight face and there was silence but then everyone including Rachel burst into laughter.

Next up its the day before Rob arrives and the boys are not happy


	3. Summer Loving Grease

The Glee kids were waiting for the okay from Rachel so they could go over and meet her new boyfriend. She'd been back for almost a week now.

Mike was sat stiffly in a chair at Brittany's house his fist clenched tightly round the can of soda he was drinking, he couldn't believe it, he'd spent all of last year pretending he felt nothing for that pint sized diva, it had been bad enough that he'd had Finn as competition but now he had an international superstar to contend with too. He thought back to a few days ago when he'd accidentally on purpose ran into her at the local dance centre.

"Mike" she'd called happily and she had rushed over and given him a massive hug and started talking at her usual a mile a minute, asking him about his summer, how his dancing was getting on, he'd just stared at her, he had totally blown it, eventually he must have just tuned out of what she way saying because his attention was snapped back by her tapping her foot when he refocused she was looking up at him curiously, he had decided it was better to pretend he had been listening, the wrath of Rachel was not something people wanted to face willingly, so he had nodded and then she had squealed and hugged him once more and started saying that things were going to be amazing and how Brittany would be so glad and then she had gone, and that was how he was now sat at Brittany's, because Rachel had asked him "you looked so sad last time I saw you, it was because you were going to miss Brittany wasn't it?"

Puck was sprawled out on Quinn's bed whilst she changed for the millionth time, he didn't know why people were getting so worked up, some stupid floppy haired sparkly vampire and people couldn't think straight. He heard Quinn re-enter the room, he looked her up and down and smirked, now his girl right there she was a reason to not think straight, he walked across the room and picked her up, and kissed her, "you look beautiful baby" he smiled and she smiled, He really didn't think this was the way his summer was going to turn out

It was the a few days after the adoption had been finalised, Puck had been driving around aimlessly and he'd found himself outside Quinn's house, for some reason he's gone up the front door to knock, Quinn had answered and they'd ended up having a real conversation, they talked about Beth – relief and sadness on both parts, they both felt guilty and they both wanted this summer to be a new beginning so they'd gone out, it happened slowly at first but bit by bit they'd fallen into dating and Puck liked it, he liked it a lot, Quinn was feisty and hot but most importantly she understood him.

Quinn was stood with her arms round Pucks neck and she reached one hand up to run across the Mohawk he had re-grown over the summer "Babe," she murmured "your way hotter than Rachel's boyfriend," Puck just smirked, that right there, that was why he was dating Quinn.

Artie and Tina were laid in bed together, Tina was curled up next to him and Artie was smiling, he had never dreamed that something like this would ever have been possible, Tina always looked so adorable when she was sleeping, it was possibly his favourite site to see ever and he'd seen a lot of it that summer.

Artie lived his life without drama, the wheelchair brought about enough drama as did the glee club although this summer he had managed to create a few hot topics of conversation, inadvertently of course, There was the time he and Tina had been going at it on her sofa and Kurt and Mercedes had walked in unannounced and despite the squeals from Tina it had taken them a good minute at least to disappear into another room in order for them to compose themselves. He'd told her he loved her one night during a party at Kurt's house just as the song had changed so they had all heard Tina shriek and then squeal 'I love you too'. Artie couldn't have cared less he had the girl and nothing else mattered to him.

Tina opened her eyes sleepily "how long till we got to go to Rach's?" and upon hearing the answer she grinned wickedly and pulled Artie into kiss.

Santana was stood in front of a mirror; she'd been there almost all day. If she was going to meet a real life Hollywood superstar she wanted to look her best. Matt was laid out on her bed watching her, he'd come over to escort her to Rachel's hoping that he could use the alone time to try and get her to agree to be his actual girlfriend again, he figured if it was going to last he needed to get it made official before school started back, "San, can I ask you something?"

"Matt, I'm sleeping with you, only you, that kinda means you're my boyfriend," she grinned at his shocked face "that is what you were going to ask isn't it?" she teased.

Santana was not stupid, during the summer she'd spent most days with Quinn busting her butt back into shape, and pretty much every evening she'd spent with Matt, although it was hard to get any quality alone time because Matt was constantly shadowed by a ridiculously love sick Mike so she had tried to downplay things because she didn't want to upset Mike but then one day after a marathon work-out session Quinn had mentioned that Matt had told Puck he was worried that she wasn't really into him, so not true, Matt was pretty much perfect for her, he was hot, a jock, popular, funny and he didn't let her get away with too much.

"Santana Lopez" Matt declared getting up and wrapping his arms around her "you are the best girlfriend a guy could wish for" then he kissed her cheek and flopped back on the bed letting her get back to preening.

Kurt and Mercedes were freaking out, well Kurt was freaking out, and Mercedes was just sitting watching her best friend run backwards and forwards to his closet, Kurt was in so much of a whirlwind he didn't even realise when Finn entered the room, Mercedes looked at him thoughtfully, the two weren't exactly close but after Rachel had returned home and Finn had discovered she'd moved on he had gotten pretty drunk, she smiled at him and Finn looked at her but didn't smile and then he sat as far away from Mercedes as the room would allow.

The night after Rachel had come back and they'd all met up Finn had taken the news of her new relationship badly and had dragged Rachel off to one side, Mercedes hadn't meant to overhear but she had, Rachel had been practically hissing at him, saying 'you said you loved me but then the next day you ignored me, I wanted to talk and you ignored me, I emailed you when I was in London you ignored me but now I'm not available you want me again well TOUGH' Mercedes had been worried when Finn had disappeared so she'd gone after him to check on him and somehow the two had ended up in a clinch and she doesn't really remember what happened but the next day she'd woken up at her house and it was pretty obvious she hadn't spent the night alone.

"Oh my God" Kurt screamed in a pitch only dogs can hear "Britt just text me, she said to get to her house stat" he started running around grabbing things he needed, Mercedes looked at Finn and smiled and to her surprise he smiled back.

****Next up Glee meets Rach's boyfriend…***********

Hope you all enjoy


	4. Let Love Speak Up ItselfBeautiful South

AUTHORS NOTE *******I have changed the age of MR. Pattinson slightly, he's only 21 (not 24) and the second film (New Moon hasn't been released yet. The glee kids are 17 too*********

Rachel was sat on her sofa fidgeting, she was nervous, she never got nervous. Her father Richard Berry was looking at his beautiful daughter wondering if allowing this boy to come and visit had been a mistake, Tom Berry was by far the most relaxed person in the room, he had one hand resting assuringly on his husbands shoulder and was marinating what he hoped was a relaxed smile.

_**KNOCK KNOCK **_Tom watched as Rachel jumped to her feet and practically flew to the door, the threw opened the door smiled, her fathers had never seen her smile like that unless there was a performance involved. Richard tensed slightly as he saw the boy match her smile with an equally ridiculous smile, he pulled her towards him and kissed her gently, there was a whispered conversation, he wanted to go over and interrupt but Tom simply tightened his grip on his shoulder and shot him a warning smile. Rachel pulled her boyfriend into the house and escorted him into the living room.

"Sirs" he smiled nervously, he might have hated paparazzi but right now he would have gladly dealt with them and his screaming fans rather than his girlfriends two fathers, he offered his hand out "It's really nice to meet you both, and I wanted to thank you both for inviting me" he started to relax slightly as both men shook his hand, one of them invited him to sit down and he did so gladly, he turned to look at Rachel who was just smiling as though she'd won her very Tony award, the four of them chatted about different things, when he started looking through his bag and he pulled out a medium sized box and handed it over to the two men "Ray told me you were quite a fan" he said smiling at his girlfriend. Richard opened the box to find English tea bags and he showed them to his husband who laughed and thanked the boy and proceeded to launch into an explanation of their first trip to England and how they'd come to be so addicted to tea, by the end of the story the atmosphere had definitely lightened substantially, Rachel was now leaning against him and he was resting his head on hers, her two father had relaxed back into the sofa and they were exchanging stories of different places they had travelled to.

"I'm just going to get started on dinner, Rich you can give me hand" Tom said moving towards the kitchen,

"Rach, why don't you give Rob a tour of the house," Richard suggested " you might want to get the basement in order before your friends get here". The two men stood in the kitchen, preparing dinner, once they saw the two youngsters leave the living room they started gossiping, his hair – much less scruffy in person, his accent – like melted chocolate, they way he looked at their daughter – definitely better than those glee boys that had been chasing her the previous year, all in all they were very taken with him, now all they could do was hope that he didn't break her heart.

Rachel pulled him into her bedroom and shut the door, she smiled at him

"I missed you Robbie" she put her arms round his neck and smiled, just glad that he was back again

"Ray, I missed you too" he brushed some hair out of her eyes and kissed her motioning her over to her bed so they could get more comfortable, "you know, that I can only stay a few days and then I have to go bec.." his words got cut off as Rachel rolled on top of him and kissed, her hands gently stroking his face, he totally lost his train of thought and the only thing he could think of was her and him, he's not sure how long stayed like that kissing but the moment she pulled away was far too soon for his liking, she sat against the wall and looked at him lying on her bed

"I know things will be weird when you go to be all vampire like again, you'll be busy" he shifted so he was sitting and he reached out for her hand "And whilst you get to play at being some sort of dead thing" her eyes danced as she spoke "I will be working hard to make sure that last years travesty is not repeated". They both laughed, he knew she was deadly serious his job meant less than nothing to her, well not nothing but it was no way near as important to her as glee club was. They snuggled up together, they were mainly silent but every so often they would turn to each to say something, Rachel was trying to prepare him for coming face to face with her friends, she knew they were a little much to take but he wasn't worried he figured if he could handle the craziness of Hollywood a high school glee club wouldn't be able to compete. They'd just started kissing again when Rachel's parents called up the stairs saying dinner was ready, Rob groaned and staggered to his feet pulling his petite girlfriend behind him.

Dinner went really well, the paternal units had questioned him on everything from his family, to his plans for the future, his hobbies and then during desert they had really pulled out the big guns, Richard had interrogated him over the rumours about his supposed relationship with his female co-star, to which Rob had practically choked on his mouthful of pie and Rachel had fixated her glance on a spot on the ceiling, Rob had grabbed her hand and squeezed it and casually informed her parents that whilst he enjoyed hanging out with her their friendship was purely platonic and that she would be far more interested in Rachel then she ever would be in him, which had caused everyone to laugh. Rachel had relaxed thinking that the worst was definitely over but no Tom had taken over the line of questioning wanting to know what they planned to do whilst they were apart, that question Rob didn't know how to answer

"Daddy," Rachel had said "you know as well as I do that glee will be keeping to a very strict schedule this year, I will simply not have time nor would I want to be at the beck and call of my boyfriend" she'd paused and tilted her head to look at him and they both smiled "however much I may love him, we both have things that need to take priority" her head snapped back to her fathers and she flashed them a mischievous grin "anyway aren't you always saying its good when you have to spend time apart because when you see each other its more fun catching up" she flashed them her 'angelic' smile and her fathers laughed and promised no more questions, they'd finished their desert whilst enjoying light hearted banter and as her parents started clearing the dishes, both waving of the youngsters offers of help, Rob had dropped his lips to Rachel's ear

"It has been a week since I saw you so that means we've got catching up to do right?" Rachel turned to him "damn right baby" she purred.

***Next is the party - how will the glee kids take to Rob?, Will Mike let Rachel matchmake him and Brittany, What will Finn do when he gets drunk?******  
Many Many thanks for all the reviews it means so so much to me and Thankyou to all who have alerted or favourited the story I really hope I dont let you down.


	5. Kareoke Cowboy Adam Carroll

Rachel's parents had left after dinner, they'd had to go and visit a friend urgently and to do so they would be away for 24 hours, they had made their daughter promise they would be returning to a house that still had four walls and a roof, they'd even bought a little bit of alcohol to help get the party off to a swing.

Rachel had spent the past hour entangled in her sheets in her room, and she was trying to make her way to the shower but having your extremely hot and very naked boyfriend kissing any and every bit of skin he could find she wasn't exactly making it very far.

Knock Knock Rob groaned and finally let his girlfriend escape from his clutches, she darted into her bathroom yelling he'd have to get the door, he pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and made his way down the stairs, pausing by the door to look in a mirror, his hair looked like a birds nest, he'd be glad when twilight mania was over and he could actually get a hair cut again, the knocking cut through his inner dialogue and opened the door

"Rob" Brittany squealed and threw herself at him, she barged into the house pulling Mike in behind her, Rob was just smiling, he actually liked Britt, she was real and he liked that "Rob this is Mike, Mike this is Rob, is Rach upstairs?" she asked running up the stairs "I just need to talk to her, we brought some beer" and with that she has vanished upstairs. Mike looked awkwardly at Rob, and started to carry the beer into the house, they both took it down into the basement. The conversation was stilted to say the least and both guys were thankful when they heard footsteps coming down to join them,

"Oh my" a voice said sighed, Mike rolled his eyes and nodded towards the group of people coming towards them

"Kurt, Mercedes and Finn" he had a flash of realization "Finn's Rachel's ex" he smiled.

Kurt had been so anxious to get into the house he hadn't even nodded he's just pushed the door open and made his way down the stairs, he was carrying a bottle of pear liqueur his favourite drink of all times, Mercedes was following him with some wine coolers and Finn was already swigging from a bottle of Jack Daniels, Kurt immediately made his way towards the tall handsome stranger stood in Rachel's basement he offered his hand out "Kurt Hummel, delighted to meet you" when the person opposite had taken his hand and shook it he let out a little squeal and immediately grabbed his elbow and directed him towards a sofa sat him down and started chatting, and Rob felt strangely comfortable with this guy, "Mercedes come over her and meet Rachel's delicious new man" Mercedes made her way over and laughed at red that was tingeing the 'delicious new mans face'

"It's good to meet you" she said smiling then she knelt down and placed her arm on Kurt's knee and leant in towards Rob and lowered her voice "Rach asked us to not bug you about bout you know…but can I ask you something." Rob nodded silently wondering what was coming "I am a huge Harry Potter fan and well I was just wondering, did you ever meet JK Rowling?" her eyes were wide with excitement.

Rob had not been expecting that "erm yea, I did meet her only a few times but she's really nice" Mercedes flashed a triumphant grin at Kurt and disappeared to grab a drink.

Kurt was telling Rob all about glee club and explaining how he personally took creative control over the outfit.

"Kurt" Rob asked "that guy Finn, is he okay he's making pretty quick work of that JD" Kurt looked over and jumped up in panic "he's sort of my step brother, I'm going to take him outside and just have a word" Kurt grabbed Finn and tried pushing him up the stairs but he refused to budge. Suddenly squeals were heard from upstairs then Puck made his way down the stairs he nodded hello to his friends and made his way over to the far corner of the basement and unlocked the door that linked the garage to the house and Artie wheeled himself in. "Thanks Puck" Artie said making his way over to the drinks. Then there a sudden burst of noise as Quinn, Brittany, Rachel and Tina made the their way down the stairs, Rachel rushed across the room and wrapped her arms around her boyfriend and whispered something in his ear, to which he raised his eyebrows at her then laughed. Rachel dragged her boyfriend room introducing him to all her friends and things seemed to be going quite well, she beamed a triumphant grin when she saw Mike and Brittany making out.

"Yo bitches" a voice called out and Santana practically dragged Matt down the stairs, she grabbed Rachel and pulled her into a fierce hug "sorry we're late, we got waylaid" she whispered into her ear

"I can see that" Rachel giggled plucking a twig out the taller girls hair, "San this is Rob, Rob this is Santana", the two shook hands and Santana pointed out her boyfriend to him and Matt waved in recognition.

The night drew on and Brittany and Rachel decided to show the others what they'd spent their summer doing so Rachel flicked through her IPOD and then the sounds of TAKE ME OR LEAVE ME from Rent filled the air and Rachel and Brittany channelled their inner lesbians and everyone was cheering by the end of it, Kurt was actually bouncing up down swigging from his bottle declaring that that performance would guarantee them a win this year, Quinn turned and kissed her boyfriend and then grabbed Santana and they went and selected a song and Santana turned to their friends "anything you can do" she said pointing to Rachel and Britt "we can do better" and then Tatu and ALL THE THINGS SHE SAID and they definitely steamed up the room Puck and Matt were high fiving each other. Then to show the boys weren't totally hopeless Matt and Mike took to the centre of the room and THRILLER by Michael Jackson and as the music finished Rachel flung herself onto to the two boys and was shrieking how that would be their winning number. Kurt and Tina decided to sing BARBIE GIRL complete with cheesy dance moves and then Rachel who was getting quite tipsy decided that Rob should sing as well and he tried to refuse but she whispered something in his ear about the last time he sung for her and he changed his mind pretty much instantly, he went and grabbed his guitar and asked Artie to sing with him and they rocked out a version of HONKY TONK WOMAN by the Rolling Stones and the song had barely finished and Rob hadn't even put his guitar down when Rachel leapt into his arms and was kissing him with passion the glee kids hasn't seen from her before ever.

"Get a fucking room Rachel" Finn said pointedly, Rachel smiled embarrassedly at her friends and tugged her boyfriend back to where they'd been sitting

"Well I thought that was pretty good" Puck said trying to alleviate the sudden tension that had been created, "but forgive me if I don't make out with you both to show my appreciation"  
"What the fuck dude, you're my best mate" Finn suddenly turned on Puck and pushed him hard, Puck grabbed Finn hard and started dragging him up the stairs. After that the mood of the night was killed, Kurt and Brittany stayed over in the guest room, Santana, and Quinn headed back to Matt's house, Puck took Finn home then went to Matt's, Tina and Artie went back to his, she also wanted to show her appreciation for the song. Mercedes had gone back to her house but in the morning when she woke up she wasn't alone, a very naked Finn Hudson was sprawled across her bed next to her.

***This chapter not as tight as the others I know, I find it hard to keep it tight when there are so many people in the scene, next they're back at school, we see what's going on with Mike and Finn and we see how Rachel is coping being apart from her boyfriend.


	6. Ironic Alanis Morissette

It was two weeks after the party and it was the first glee rehearsal since school had started back.

Rachel was sat in the back corner of the room, she was happy glee was starting back she needed something to occupy her mind because she missed her boyfriend so much she actually was afraid she'd go crazy, the door opened and she looked up Brittany bounced in wearing her cheerio's uniform, she took a seat by Rachel and took her hand interlocking their fingers and smiled brightly and initiated a conversation about the evil that was Sue Sylvester, Rachel nodded in all the right places grateful that Brittany was around, she was a ray of sunshine guaranteed to make you smile

Robs arms were wrapped around her neck and he was leaning so that his lips were hovering above her ears and the most beautiful words kept cascading from his mouth, her hands were tangled in his hair and their eyes were locked on each other, the world could have come to an end and they probably wouldn't have noticed. He pulled her close and lifted her face to hers and pressed his lips to hers, they didn't need words that kiss said everything. She watched as he walked down her driveway and jumped into the waiting cab, she watched as he drove away and her phone beeped No tears, I'll talk to you soon, love you she smiled at the message, the phone beeped again I told Britt I left, she'll there soon love you xxx

She turned to look at Brittany who was looking at her expectantly, she smiled at her and Brittany laughed and poked her "pay attention this time, no daydreaming about tall British guys".

Mike and Matt trailed into the choir room, they dumped their bags in the corner of the room and started stretching, they waved hello to the two girls who were deep in conversation, Mike was looking at the two girls with a strange look on his face

Rachel had pulled him into a warm hug and smiled and asked how he was and he had been so happy to be close to her, then the boyfriend had come up behind her and casually dropped an arm round her shoulder, Rachel and turned round and beamed at him and he'd realised he was being an idiot Rachel was never going to look at him like that. Rachel had started babbling about Brittany and then urged him to take a drink over to her, the next thing he knew they were making out like crazy, it distracted him from Rachel and he did like Brittany.

Rachel and Brittany had joined Matt and Mike in the centre of the room, Mike had looked up from his stretches and kissed Brittany on the cheek, Rachel squealed and Matt groaned

He and Santana had skipped maths first period and had sat in the locker rooms, Matt had been hoping for a bit of action instead Santana had laid into him totally ripping him a new one, lecturing him about how if his best friend (Mike) hurts her best friend (Brittany) then he would spend the rest of High School with a severe case of blue balls, Santana did not mess about and now he was worried.

Artie and Tina leisurely entered the room and settled down in a couple of seats, they smiled at the gleeks who were conscientiously stretching and warming up. Tina opened a bag of nachos and offered them to her boyfriend. Puck followed by Quinn, Puck immediately walked by Tina and Artie and helped himself to a handful of chips, Quinn smiled in apology and glared at her sorta boyfriend. Kurt was dragging Mercedes into the room and they sat down behind Artie and Tina, Matt, Mike, Rachel and Brittany finished warming up and took their seats and the two girls got pulled into a conversation with Kurt about a mall trip. Mercedes was trying to concentrate on the conversation but she couldn't, she kept eyeing the door nervously knowing that sooner or later she would have to be in the same room as him

Mercedes had just finished taking a shower and was curled up on the sofa with some left over Chinese when HE'D turned up at her door, they'd not spoken since they'd done whatever, she'd answered the door and he was swigging from a vodka bottle, he pushed his way in and kissed her, she knew she should have told him no but it felt good and she was sick of being alone so she'd lead him upstairs, at she remembered this time. He'd left pretty much as soon as he woke up and they hadn't spoken since which was spectacular really considering she practically lived at the Hummel residence in her free time.

She looked up to find Finn standing in front of her arguing with Santana "Do what you want on your own time Finn but you don't DO my cheerio's in janitors closets" she jabbed him in the chest "your not Puck so don't act like it" Santana flounced and took up her seat next to her boyfriend, Mercedes sunk down in her seat, of course she wouldn't be the only person he was seeing. Finn sighed and went and sat next to Puck who gave him a high five and then was rewarded by a disgusted look by Quinn.

Will Schuester stood in front of he glee kids "Right guys I want a performance from every one of you lets go"

Rachel jumped up first with Brittany and they performed TAKE ME OR LEAVE ME from Rent and it was even better than the karaoke version they'd done at the party a few weeks ago, the room had exploded into cheers and Will had been impressed. Kurt went next and delivered a goose bump inducing performance of IRONIC by Alanis Morissette, it was good but not his best performance, when he finished he did a mock curtsey and threw kisses to his adoring fans. Tina had gone next and rocked out to CAN'T BE TAMED by Miley Cyrus, Artie's eyes had been on stalks throughout her performance. Matt and Mike had got up and done BILLY JEAN by Michael Jackson accompanied by Rachel and Brittany who had joined them as back up dancers, Will was very impressed a Michael Jackson number had to be included in their set list this year. Santana and Quinn had taken to the floor next and they'd sung an acoustic version of IF I CAN'T HAVE YOU by the Bee Gees, it showed off their vocals superbly. Mercedes had gone next and belted out I'M STILL STANDING by Elton John. The last to perform were Puck, Artie and Finn who were also playing, guitar, bass and drums respectively and they'd rocked out to BASKET CASE by Green Day. Will dismissed them and said he would draw up a short list of songs for the next day. Rachel, Kurt, Quinn and Brittany headed off to the mall for a little shopping and dinner. Matt and Santana had rushed off wanting to make the most of her empty house. Artie and Tina were waiting for Artie's dad to pick them up. Mike and Puck were heading to the gym, Finn declined their offers and was loitering in the parking lot, he saw Mercedes head over to her car and he made his move, he rushed across the lot and jumped in, she stared at him in surprise "Just drive" he told her.

****Thankyou all for the support it is amazing, really*******

Coming up is Mercedes and Finn, and Brittany, Rachel, Kurt and Quinn at the mall.


	7. Lovers in the Backseat Scissor Sisters

Brittany, Rachel, Quinn and Kurt were squashed into a booth at the ice cream parlour after spending a few hours shopping, they were trying (mainly unsuccessfully) to finish the remainders of their ice cream sundaes. They had listened intently as Quinn was rambled on about how her and Puck worked but it didn't feel right. Rachel who had been forced into listening after Kurt had confiscated her cell after he got fed up of her incessant texting with her boyfriend, Rachel looked up at Quinn and smiled a wicked smirk, "SEX" she announced and immediately Brittany had started bouncing and squealing about how Quinn was into the physical elements of her relationship but apart from that it didn't work. Quinn had been horrified at first so the group had lapsed into silence and that had been about 20 minutes ago.

"OMG" Kurt mouthed pointing into the distance, the girls followed his gaze and their mouths fell open, Mercedes was trying (not very successfully) to help Finn stagger out of a bar (the only bar situated in the mall). They watched as Finn leant against a wall and aggressively pulled Mercedes towards him and started attacking her with his lips. The group watched in silence untill Kurt calmly pulled out his cell, he dialled a number then held it to his ear

"Hey cedes' he chirped, waving a hand at the girls trying to ensure their silence "I'm just having ice cream with the girls wondered if you wanted to come join us" he paused both listening to his friend on the phone and watching as Finn blatantly started groping her in his somewhat inebriated state, "that's too bad, well I hope your Gramps feels better soon" he glared at Rachel who was obviously overcome by the situation and started laughing, Brittany clamped a hand over her mouth trying to silence her "Okay well, I'm gonna give Finn a ring see if he wants to join us" he smiled wickedly at his friends "love you girl" he hung up and they all burst into laughter and watched as Mercedes had a sudden burst of superhuman strength and managed to drag Finn out of the mall.

They had sat and laughed for ages untill a waitress had actually come over to them and asked them to either keep the noise down or leave which had just intensified their laughter so they had gathered their things and skipped out of the mall still shrieking with laughter. When they'd finally reached Kurt's car he'd popped on some Beyonce and they'd started singing along, as they pulled out of the parking lot Rachel had grabbed Kurts bag and retrieved her cell and had started checking her messages and was grinning with happiness and she showed Brittany the messages

"Kurt" Quinn gasped "that's Mercedes' car, omg we so have to follow them"

That is how Kurt, Quinn, Rachel and Brittany had found themselves hidden behind some bushes watching as Mercedes and Finn had made out in the car, but when things had stepped up a gear and a visibly half naked Mercedes had straddled Finn, Rachel had stood up in shock and turned on her heel and started going back to the car, the others had followed but Kurt tripped and in the commotion they managed to not only alert their two friends in the car to their presence but grab the attention of a security guard doing a sweep of the area  
"RUN" Brittany had bellowed and they had ran to the car and made a quick getaway leaving Finn and Mercedes to deal with the guard.

The had been driving back to town when Rachel's phone had rang "hey baby" she rolled her eyes at the vomit actions her friends were displaying "yea, I've had a crazy day too," she listened as her boyfriend talked and rested her head on Brits shoulder "oh my evening was so much better than hanging with some washed up tv star, we kinda accidentally stumbled upon Finn and Mercedes and getting to it on a car" whatever the reply on the end of phone it made Rachel blush ten shades of red which prompted everyone to try and listen into to what he was saying "yea baby but we never got caught did we" she laughed "look I'm nearly home, can I call you back…okay love you"

Kurt pulled up outside Brittany's house " well girls tomorrow should be fun" laughed as Rachel and Brittany exited the car blowing kisses.

_**TOMORROW on glee…**_

_**Well next time on glee a Mercedes/Finn special, a Brittany/Rachel special, and some exciting news plus some singing**_


End file.
